Dulce de Café
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Sólo Felicia sabe como expresar sus sentimientos en algo tan delicioso como un dulce, lo cual, para Ludwig, es el detonante que lo hace decirle algo importante y recordar. "Perché l'amore e agrodolce" GerIta y un poco de PruMano


**_¡Ciao~!_**

Sensual OS de 11 páginas en Word, Calibri 11, Margen Normal(?), escrito en clase de Cátedra.

Sí, lo sé, al liceo se va a estudiar y no a escribir FF's de Hetalia, pero... cuando la cosa viene, viene u.u

**No soy tan _awesome _como Hima-papa, por eso Hetalia no es mío, pero en un futuro(?).**

**Parejas: **GerIta Fluff y PruMano Hard(?) Okno, no hay Hard. No escribo Heteros Hards

Espero este OS sea de su agrado. Lean a gusto~

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo, _sorella_?- La castaña mayor se asomó, observando por encima del hombro de su hermana lo que está hacía

Se veía feliz mientras batía lo que fuese dentro del bol. ¿Qué estaría haciendo con tanto esmero?

-El _dolce_ que _mamma_ nos enseñó cuando teníamos 7, ¿te acuerdas, _sorella_?- Sonrió ampliamente, sin apartar su vista del contenido ni un segundo

Suspiró, ¿era eso? No había hecho eso desde que se lo había enseñado su madre. Siguió con su tarea de lavar los trastes, mientras su hermana menor hacía el dulce… le tocó hacer la cena, pero bueno, nada del otro mundo. Pasaba seguido.

-Oye, _sorella_, ¿Gilbert no va venir a cenar?- Preguntó curiosa, mientras metía al horno lo que llevaba, y preparaba la crema y el glaseado. Se estaba esforzando mucho

-Uhm…- Observó su reloj de pulsera, secando sus manos en su delantal- debería haber aparecido hace como 20 minutos. Ese idiota… si salió con Toño y Francis voy a colgarlo de las agujas del Big Ben

-¡_S-Sorella_, no digas esas cosas!

* * *

Se sentó a esperar, agotado y fatigado, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente pesado. Podía ver su aliento, hacía suficiente frío como para poder hacerlo, y metió las manos en sus bolsillos; había algo en uno de estos, y con ayuda del tacto logró reconocerlo, eran las llaves del departamento. Aún sabiendo aquello las sacó, como para cerciorarse de que sí eran las llaves, y vio una pequeña foto en el llavero. Ah, se había llevado las llaves equivocadas en la mañana.

Observó con detenimiento, era una foto muy bonita. La castaña, con su toga y birrete, sonriente y sosteniendo un título mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana, que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Un recuerdo de su graduación. Delineó sus facciones con la yema de los dedos, observando embelesado aquel llavero. Ella era tan hermosa.

-Lamento haber tardado- El albino se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios, totalmente discordante con lo que acababa de decir

Guardó presuroso las llaves, y se levantó de su asiento helado y solitario. Nadie estaba por ahí a esas horas, al menos no mucha gente que quisiera seguir viviendo con todo el calor de su cuerpo. Observó a su hermano, notando la botella de vino que traía.

-¿Y eso para qué?

El mayor sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto- Hoy cenamos todos juntos, y… no quiero que Chiara me asesine por tardar

-Mejor ve a comprar tomates

-Fui. Ya cerraron

-Como sea, apresúrate o voy a quedarme sin hermano y Felicia sin cuñado- Comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto, abandonado al otro lado de la calle

-¡_Ja_!

A fin de cuentas, el viaje de la oficina al departamento que compartían Ludwig y Felicia se demoró casi media hora.

La mayor estaba furiosa, parada frente a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando a que el albino dijera cualquier cosa para soltarle la sarta de improperios en italiano.

Por otro lado, Felicia seguía en la cocina, y al ver a ambos hermanos llegar salió dispara, quitándose el delantal y lanzándolo en el sofá de la salita. Se lanzó a abrazar a ambos, primero a Lud, y luego a Gil, antes de que su hermana se lo llevara hasta la cocina arrastrado de la corbata.

Miró al rubio con una sonrisa- ¡Te esperaba! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, supongo- Dijo mientras se quitaba el saco, aflojando la corbata un poco-. Estoy algo cansado, fue un día bastante estresante

-Yo estuve ocupada con algunas cosas, ¡pero ya no! Deberías descansar luego de la cena- Sugirió, sentándose junto al alemán

-Sí…- Miró a la castaña junto a él, de reojo

¿Hace cuánto se sentía así? ¿Desde cuándo la miraba de _esa_ forma? En verdad que sólo empezó a notarlo cuando se mudaron juntos, debido a que Chiara y Gilbert se habían casado, y por ende mudado juntos. Chiara no quería dejar sola a su hermana, y esta tampoco quería vivir sola, así que al final se arreglaron para rentar un piso entre los dos.

Chiara armó el escándalo del siglo, pero al final cedió, con la condición de que ella escogiera el lugar. Y así, desde hace unos 4 años, se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia.

Cuando lo recordaba le daba algo de risa, que la mayor fuera tan sobreprotectora como una madre, aunque quizá fuese lo normal, considerando que habían quedado sin una hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún eran pequeñas. Ah, se estaba poniendo a recordar muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y la menor lo miraba preocupado.

Picó su mejilla, con intensiones de ver si reaccionaba. Nada. Sólo estaba mirándola con un aire algo melancólico, como si fuese un álbum de recuerdos; ella también recordaba algunas cosas, como cuando de pequeños siempre hacía cosas así, como picarle las mejillas o colgarse de él, y este se molestaba y huía con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, antes de volver a tierra firme. Ah, sí, la cena.

-Macho patatas, _sorella_, ¿piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche?- La castaña mayor frunció un poco el ceño. Ella hace poco lo había notado, pero no su hermana

-_West_, Feli, ¡vengan a comer, par de tórtolos!- Llamó el albino mientras ponía la mesa, riendo escandalosamente

La mayor le dio un puntapié, aunque este se quejó por ello, no dejó de reírse. Casi 5 años de casados… y aún no lo soportaba del todo, qué escandaloso era, por Dios.

-Cierra la boca antes de que te la llene con _scones_

No dijo nada más, tan sólo acabó de poner la mesa y fue hasta la cocina por la comida. No, no tenía ganas de que su esposa le envenenara con comida inglesa. Cuando regresó, ya estaban los dos faltantes sentados, Chiara junto a Feli y el puesto junto a Ludwig libre.

La cena transcurrió más bien tranquila, al menos hasta que la ojiámbar hablara.

-Oye, _sorella_, ¿Gil y tú no piensan tener hijos?- Ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Aún a sus 28 años seguía conservando esa inocencia

La de ojos oliva se atragantó- ¡¿P-Por qué demonios sacas esas cosas tan de repente, Felicia?! ¡Por Dios, nunca cambias!- Se sujetó las sienes. Su cara estaba roja, y no sabía si era por casi haberse ahogado u otra cosa

El mayor sólo rió, sin contestar a la preguntar realmente, aunque miró cómplice a la castaña, que le dio un puntapié más por debajo de la mesa. Idiota era, es y será siempre, hasta el día en que muera, tal parece.

-Es que ya llevan 4 años de casados- Se encogió en su silla, disimulando sus verdaderas intenciones con aquella última "indirecta"

-Felicia, _silenzio_. Y tú- Miró al albino, frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera-, ni una palabra de esto hasta que lleguemos a la casa, ¿entendido, Gilbert Beilschmidt?

-Está bien, Señora de Beilschmidt- Rió una vez más-. Hey, _bruder_, ¿y tú no piensas casarte?

-No empieces con eso, Gilbert- Suspiró. No, si empezaba con eso jamás se callaría, lo sabía mejor que nadie… bueno, también Chiara, pero eso es tema aparte

Observó a la menor de las Vargas a través de los desordenados mechones rubios sobre su frente. Felicia lo ignoró, comiendo sin notar nada más; Chiara le clavó la mirada, y luego a su hermana… ¿Cómo es que no podía darse cuenta? Bueno, si él no decía nada, pues tampoco lo haría. Continuó como los demás, comiendo en silencio.

Una vez acabaron, Felicia tomó los platos, llevándolos al fregador para lavarlos, aunque fue el mayor que acabó por hacerlo, alegando que ya había hecho suficiente con cocinar. Notó, a un lado de la cocina, perfectamente arreglado, un par de platos de porcelana con una pequeña rebanada de… ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía muy bien, pero era un dulce que probablemente había hecho Felicia. Ella siempre lo recibía con dulces para calmarle.

-¿Y esos dulces?- Preguntó a la mayor, mientras entraba por, precisamente, los platos

-¿Uhm? Dulces de café- Dijo con simpleza, y salió para entregarle a la castaña y al albino, antes de volver con una cucharita para el suyo-. Ah, sí, el suyo está por allá- Señaló el plato restante, antes de ir a la sala con su esposo y hermana

El mayor se quedó ahí, con la esponja en la mano y el último plato sucio en la otra. Así que había hecho dulce de café…

Dejó de lado el plato, cerrando la llave del agua, y se acercó al mesón de la cocina. Se veía delicioso, como todos los que solía hacer la italiana, su amada italiana que aún no sabía que lo era. No recordaba haber comido alguna vez un dulce de café hecho por ella, o que siquiera lo hiciera; cuando eran pequeños, ella llevaba dulces a la escuela y le compartía uno siempre. Llevaba exactamente 4, para él, para ella, para su hermana y para su hermano.

Era en esa época cuando más la quería cerca, pero a la vez no lo soportaba. Se sentía asfixiado, nervioso, e intranquilo cuando estaba con ella, pero a la vez se sentía calmado, a pesar de tener que cuidar que no se hiciera daño con cualquier cosa potencialmente peligrosa. También era en esa época en la que Chiara más lo detestaba, a él, a su hermano, y… a casi todos, realmente.

Nunca conoció a la madre de las italianas, ya que murió poco después de que la menor cumpliera 7 años de edad. Luego de eso comenzaron a vivir con su abuelo Augusto durante uno años, cuando Chiara se mudó junto con Feli a un departamento, dicho departamento en el cual vivían ahora Ludwig y Feli (Chiara sólo les pasó los documentos). Suspiró.

Oh…

Ahora lo recordaba, sí, que fue sólo una vez en la que probó ese dulce de café.

Su madre le había enseñado a Chiara y Feli, antes de morir, a hacer el dulce de café como lo hacía ella. Decía que no había mejor manera de demostrar lo mucho que una persona te interesaba que tratarla con cariño, y mucha dulzura, tal cual como ese dulce. Lo recordaba con un sabor ligeramente amargo, pero a la vez dulce y cremoso, esponjo y crujiente.

_"Perché así es el amor, mis niñas. Tan dulce, tan amargo, tan suave, tan duro, pero al final es deliciosamente hermoso._"

Lo pensó unos segundos, que… realmente adoraba a esa chica. Sus gestos, como aquel dulce. No era un simple dulce, porque de serlo lo habría hecho hace mucho, era diferente esa vez; Felicia pensaba en que, como ese dulce, eran sus sentimientos por Ludwig, pero este no parecía quererle de la misma forma.

-"_Perché l'amore è agrodolce_"- Pensó en voz alta. Citaba a su madre, el día en que le había mostrado a hacer ese dulce

-¿Ocurre algo, Felicia?- Ambos la observaron algo preocupados

La castaña notó que estaba actuando raro, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa- Sólo pensaba que _mamma_ dijo eso cuando nos enseñó a hacer este _dolce_

La de ojos oliva bajó un poco la mirada. No le desagradaba oír mencionar a su madre, pero no era su tema favorito.

-_Mamma_ decía muchas cosas, y muchas son ciertas- Tomó el último bocado del dulce-. Realmente amargo- Sonrió con sorna

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, real, real, realmente amargo- Se rió ligeramente-. Es broma, estaba bueno, dulce y amargo, como un dulce de café

La menor hizo un mohín- Eres mala, Chiara

-_Ja_, realmente bueno- Sonrió el albino-. A ver que dice el amargado de mi _bruder_ de tu postre, Feli

El rubio seguía en la cocina, ahora más sumido en sus pensamientos que antes.

* * *

Eran niños… no pasaban de los 10 años (Salvo Gilbert), e iban en cursos distintos, pero se veían siempre en los recreos.

-N-No sé porqué sigo viniendo acá con ustedes, _scemos_\- Chiara tenía 9 años, y ya a esa edad era igual de amargetas y gruñona

-_Sorella_, es bueno compartir con nuestros _amici_

-_Non sono i miei amici_\- Masculló, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos

La más pequeña (Feli, de 7 años) bajó la cabeza, haciendo pucheritos con ganas de llorar. La mayor de las hermanas carraspeó, y antes de que se pusiera a llorar le dio un abrazo, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

-Deja de llorar, _sorella _tonta- Le picó las mejillas

Los otros dos tan sólo miraban a ambas, Gil con una sonrisota, y Lud… bueno, miraba al piso. Mantenía su vista lejos de Felicia, ya que al verla así sentía ganas de abrazarla y no tenía ganas de que Chiara lo colgara de los pulgares, con hilo dental, del agujas del Big Ben. No, apreciaba mucho sus pulgares, y su vida, como para hacer aquello.

Sacudió su cabeza, sonrojado ligeramente. Escuchó la risa de su hermano mayor.

-¿Acaso tienes pensamientos sucios? Tan pequeño y…

-¡_N-Nein_! Yo…

Miró a las hermanas… la mayor lo miraba con ganas de matarlo a cuchillazos.

-Aléjate de mi _sorella_, _pervertito_\- Gruñó

Y, antes de que todo se volviera un lío, Feli se escabulló de los brazos de su hermana, y sacó de su mochila bastante abultada cuatro contenedores con sus respectivas cucharitas de plata. Le dio uno a cada uno.

-¡Ya quiero ver qué hiciste esta vez, Feli!- Exclamó el mayor, emocionado hasta la médula

-U-Un _dolce_ de café que me enseñó _mamma_\- Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas

A Ludwig le pareció muy bonita, pero apartó esos pensamientos.

El mayor se rió de la forma típica suya, y abrió el contenedor- ¡Esto se ve delicioso! ¡Que aproveche!

Todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, estaba realmente delicioso. El rubio dejó su contenedor y la cucharita a un lado, ordenados, y miró fijamente el piso entre ellos sin decir una palabra.

-Kesesesese, ¡delicioso! ¡Eh, _West_, di algo tú también!- Le dio un codazo al aludido

Se sobresaltó, no esperaba que hiciera eso… bueno, sí, pero igual le tomaba un poco por sorpresa.

-E-Estaba rico…- Habló en voz baja, con las mejillas rojas- dulce… y amargo a la vez. Me gustó mucho, gracias, Felicia

El mayor volvió a reír por la timidez que mostraba su hermano, y lo fastidió revolviendo su cabello. Chiara tomaba a su hermana posesivamente del brazo, mientras esta insistía en darle un abrazo y muchos besos al teutón de pelo rubio.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de merendar, el delegado de la clase, Roderich Eldenstein, fue a buscarlos gritando cosas incoherentes. Y, cuando llegó un profesor detrás de él, se llevó a ambas hermanas sin decir nada más que: "_Esto es grave_".

Con todo y eso, ninguno imaginó nunca que al día siguiente la madre de ambas castañas estuviera en el hospital, y que sólo una semana después muriera. Suspiró con pesadez al recordarlo, el rostro de la castaña bañado en lágrimas era algo que realmente no le apetecía volver a ver nunca más, fuese por la razón que fuese.

-_¡Bruder!_\- Escuchó a su hermano llamándolo, y salió de la cocina, asomándose a la sala

-¿_Was_?

-Feli quiere preguntarte algo- Sonrió cómplice, mirando a la aludida

El rubio dirigió toda su atención a la chica, y esta esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que su cara se coloraba un poco. Jugaba con su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos, y luego lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos… pudo jurar que durante un tiempo indefinido se perdió en ese mar de miel que la menor de las Vargas tenía por orbes. Su voz salió en un susurro, tan dulce como siempre.

-¿Te gustó el _dolce_?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

El mayor suspiró amargamente, sin muchos ánimos.

-Muchas gracias, Felicia. Pero no tengo ganas de comerlo ahora- Contestó, más flojo de lo que hubiese querido, pero realmente no estaba con ánimos para ello-. Estaré en la oficina…

Salió de la sala en dirección al pequeño cuarto al fondo del pasillo, donde solía hacer su trabajo hasta entrada la noche. Las palabras habían dejado un sabor amargo en su boca, y seguramente pasaba lo mismo con la menor.

Bajó un poco la mirada, decepcionada por la respuesta del mayor- _L'ho fatto solo per te_\- Musitó con un dejo de tristeza

-Tranquila, seguro tuvo un día de perros en la oficina central- Le palmeó la espalda, sin brusco con ella

-Ve y dáselo más tarde, seguro que lo quiere

-Tienes razón… tal vez sólo está apurado con el trabajo- Sonrió dulcemente-. ¿Eh? _Sorella_, ¿ya te vas?

La mayor se colocó el abrigo, lanzándole al albino el suyo a la cara. Seguía algo molesta por su tardanza. Miró a su hermana, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-Tengo que hacer la promoción para los vinos de Bonnefoy- Gruñó, frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera-, el jefe no me perdonará jamás si lo dejo de lado. El francés es un cliente importante y lo quiere para mañana en la mañana

-Pero eso no es justo

-¿Y quién dice que la vida es justa?- Enarcó una ceja, antes de relajar su expresión y soltar su suspiro. Dios, que estrés- Descuida, pasado mañana tengo el día libre

La menor sonrió emocionada- ¡_Bene_!

Gilbert frunció los labios, cosa que le ganó un codazo en las costillas- Te veo la cara todos los días- Le gruñó al albino-. El fin de semana que viene es tuyo, pero este martes es de mi _sorella_

-Vale, vale… Señora de Beilschmidt

La menor se rió ante la escena, y los acompañó hasta el estacionamiento de los visitantes. Se despidió, alzando una mano como cuando era niña. Una vez los vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle bajó la mano y la cabeza, sintiendo el cansancio y la frustración que quiso contener mientras estaban presentes.

Comenzó a caminar por el estacionamiento en solitud, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su aliento flotando delicadamente cada vez que abría la boca o dejaba escapar un suspiro. Lo hizo, como si fuera la solución, como si en lugar de aire estuviera echando todos sus malestares. Mientras caminaba vio la piscina, sus alrededores estaba oscuros, pero ella estaba iluminada por las luces que están en el fondo… así como alguien que se encuentra sólo, pero no lo está.

Se acercó, con cuidado para no resbalarse y caer al agua; no se le antojaba que Ludwig la regañara por resfriarse al caer torpemente al agua. Sin embargo, casi pasa. Suspiró aliviada al haber caído en la parte de los niños, sólo mojándose hasta las rodillas, y el haberse sujetado de la escalerita de metal que había ahí cerca.

Salió del agua, escurriendo las piernas del pantalón que estaban empapadas. Al final, terminó por quitárselo, quedándose con el blusón. No le importaba aquello. El blusón era lo suficientemente largo como para hacerlo pasar de vestido, y sólo se había mojado un poquito en el borde.

Se recargó en un banco, mirando al cielo con un dejo de melancolía.

¿Habría hecho algo malo? ¿Estaría enojado con ella? No lo sabía, pero quizá sólo estaba cansado… no, por muy cansado o enojado que estuviera, el mayor nunca había rechazado comer, o al menos probar, uno de los dulces que hacía ella.

Aunque… más que ser el dulce, era por sus sentimientos. Puso todo su empeño, su corazón, su cariño; lo hizo como solía hacerlo su madre, con la intención de transmitirle sus sentimientos. Quería que le gustara. Quería que la quisiera. Quería decirle todo con eso, pero él había rechazado _sus sentimientos_. Quizá era tonto pensar así, probablemente no tuviera ni idea, pero no podía evitar sentirlo tal cual.

-Dulce y amargo, ¿no, _mamma_?- Susurró para sí misma, perdida en todos los recuerdos y pensamientos

Se levantó del banco, dispuesta a regresar al departamento y dárselo.

* * *

Suspiró cansado, frustrado, perdiendo la paciencia.

Quería dejar de darle vueltas a todo, y dejar de pensar en cosas que ya habían ocurrido. Sin embargo estaba ese dulce de café, que lo acechaba sigilosamente, haciéndole recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado durante los últimos años. Los 20 años que llevaban de amistad, de conocerse… le estaban pesando enormemente en la consciencia.

¿Por qué?

Porque el hecho de ser amigos ya le causaba urticaria. Ya no podía soportar verla todos los días y no querer abrazarla con fuerza, ya no podía evitar querer dormir junto a ella, querer besarla, querer salir con ella como una pareja. Hace tiempo que ya no podía evitar querer decirle "Te amo" cuando la miraba a los ojos, a esos ojos bañados en miel que le dejaban completamente indefenso.

-¡_SCHEISS_!- Gritó furioso, golpeando la mesa del ordenador- ¡No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, maldición!- Se despeinó, estaba teniendo un ataque de frustración, y estaba saliéndose de su carril

Se revolvió el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás finalmente y chocando su frente contra la superficie de madera gruesa. Suspiró, agotado y resignado- _Ich liebe dich_, Felicia… ¿Por qué es tan difícil decírtelo a la cara?

Y entonces lo recordó, aquella vieja frase que una vez le dijo su _bruder_.

"_Las personas temen perder una amistad, y por eso prefieren callarse y perder un amor._"

Lo que más temía era perder a Felicia, temía que por el hecho de no poder contener sus deseos la terminara perdiendo.

Debía admitirlo, tenía miedo de alejarse de su lado, que esta lo dejara. Tampoco quería que se forzara a corresponderle…

-En verdad… ¿esto es completamente unilateral?- Musitó con amargura, sin levantar la cabeza

-C-Con permiso- La castaña entró a la habitación con algo de miedo, si estaba enfadado con ella no quería que la gritara

El mayor la observó de reojo, sin inmutarse. _Scheiss_, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer y revolver sus pensamientos aún más?

Dejó un platito junto a una cucharita sobre la mesa, y poco después dejó una taza de té. Se sentó en una de las sillitas que había cerca, aunque alejada de su espacio de trabajo. En una esquina de la habitación, a unos 4 metros de distancia.

Ludwig alzó la vista, mirando lo lejos que se había sentado- No estoy molesto…

La menor suspiró aliviada, y se acercó sólo un poco, aunque aún se veía algo preocupada.

Miró la taza de té y agradeció, luego su vista pasó al dulce sobre el plato. Torció los labios, haciendo una mueca de desagrado… no, otra vez no. la menor notó aquello, y antes de que el otro hiciera o dijera algo más se levantó, tomando el dulce con la mirada gacha.

-S-Si n-no quieres… dime… y lo botaré a la b-basura- Su voz se escuchaba quebradiza, y el rubio no tuvo que verle a la cara para saber que estaba a punto de llorar

Maldición.

No quería verla llorar, no quería verla triste o mal por algo, mucho menos por su culpa. Le tomó las manos, haciendo que dejara otra vez el dulce sobre la mesa; negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no lo tirara, y acto seguido tomó la pequeña cucharita para coger un bocado del dulce. La saboreó, y a los recuerdos que con ella venían.

Algunos agradables y dulces.

Otros amargos y duros.

Tal cual, era ese dulce. Amargo, pero a la vez muy edulcorado; el bizcocho era crocante, pero también muy suave; y la crema era perfecta junto al glaseado de café. Lo degustó lentamente, saboreando sus recuerdos agradables, y dejando ir los malos.

-Me recuerda las cosas buenas, pero también las malas…

-Sólo debes dejar ir las malas- Dijo con algo de preocupación

-No- Tomó sus manos, besando las yemas de sus dedos

No, ya no podía más.

-¿Ludwig?

-No puedo dejarlas ir, les debo mucho- Comenzó a hablar con los ojos cerrados, besando delicadamente sus manos-. Yo estuve a tu lado en los momentos malos cuando me necesitaste, y tú también estuviste para mí. Gracias a las amarguras pasadas, ahora somos más cercanos, y más fuertes- Abrió los ojos, observando fijamente esos amielados de la castaña

Ya no podría contenerlos más, a los sentimientos que azotaban su corazón…

-_Ich liebe dich_, Felicia- Besó con suavidad sus labios, un simple roce, que supo a gloria

Por varios segundos permanecieron en silencio.

Lo había dicho, que la amaba… y la había besado. Ya no tenía más que perder, porque iba a terminar alejándose de igual manera si no lo decía, así que al menos no iba a cargar siempre con la culpa de haber podido ser algo, y no haber hecho nada por intentarlo.

La castaña permanecía inmóvil, inmutable, sin parpadear siquiera y con el cuerpo ligeramente tenso. Llevó su mano hasta su rostro, tocando con las puntas de sus dedos el lugar donde hace poco había estado los labios del germánico. Sintió su corazón acelerado, su cara enrojecer, y su boca ir más rápido que su mente al formar una sonrisa.

-Esta es la parte dulce- Habló con dulzura, acercándose al rubio

Se agachó, colocando una de sus manos sobre sus rodillas y la otra subiéndola para acariciar la mejilla sonrojada del mayor. Sonrío con ternura, candor, cariño, y felicidad, extrema felicidad que no podía sólo contener en su pecho. Sentía que este iba a estallar.

-_Perché l'amore è agrodolce_\- Pronunció las palabras con todo el amor que sentía por él-. Y _il mio amore_ es ese dulce de café. Para ti que te amo desde hace tanto, Ludwig Beilschmidt

No pudo contenerse más, se levantó de la silla, abrazando ahí mismo en el suelo a la ojiambarino. No, no iba a dejarla de ir, no luego de escuchar esas palabras tan hermosas y anheladas salir de sus labios. Esos delicados labios que le dedicaban ahora mismo una sonrisa llena júbilo, así como sus corazones lo estaban. Le besó con ternura, un beso casto, sin segundas intenciones.

-_Ich liebe dich, mein liebe _Felicia Venezia Vargas- Susurró sobre sus labios, pegando sus frentes y mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos. Ahora sí podía decirlo, que estaba perdido en su mar de miel

Ella sonrió aún más, su corazón dando un vuelco y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. No eran lágrimas tristes o amargas, eran lágrimas de felicidad, la felicidad que su corazón y boca no podían apresar, escapaba en forma de agua.

-¡_S-Sei l'amore della mia vita_, Ludwig!- Sollozó entre sus brazos, recargada en su pecho

Estrechó su delgado cuerpo con delicadeza, pero a la vez firme. Acarició su cabello, aspirando su aroma a dulces, a los dulces que tanto adoraba.

Porque el amor es dulce y amargo, como un postre de café.

* * *

Ains, ¿tengo que poner el diccionario de palabras? ¿No pueden usar Gugul o un diccionario Italiano/Alemán-Español? :c

Bruder: Hermano

Sorella: Hermana

Scheiss: Expresión malsonante, como decir "¡Mierda!"

Dolce: Dulce

Mamma: Mamá

Perché: Porque

Ja: Sí

¿Was?: ¿Qué?

West: Significa "Oeste" en ingles, y Prusia lo usa para referirse a que Ludwig es la parte Oeste de Alemania, y él el Este

Scones: Panecillos ingleses (Veneno(?)

Silenzio: Silencio o Cállate

Perché l'amore è agrodolce: Porque le amor es dulce y amargo/agridulce

Ich liebe dich: Te quiero o Te amo

Sei l'amore della mia vita: Eres el amor de mi vida

Amici: Amigos

Non sono i miei amici: Ellos no son mis amigos

Scemos: Estúpidos

Pervertito: Pervertido

Nein: No

L'ho fatto solo per te: Yo lo hice sólo para ti

Bnee: Bien o Bueno

Il mio amore: Mi amor o El amor mío (No como expresión amorosa, sino haciendo alusión al sentimiento)

Mein liebe: Mi amor o Cariño

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que mi FailOne-ShotFic les haya gustado, y nos leemos para otra ocasión.

Oh, mi siguiente OS probablemente sea UKxNihon -Huye-

_**An**_


End file.
